Mayuzumi and Kuroko's Summer break
by TwinMonsters
Summary: This is continued from "The end of the world... Not really" This is their summer date. I decided that I'll do another part soon.
1. The start of summer

**Kuroko no Apocalypse** **will be updated soon.**

**Kuroko no Basket Belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

School was let out and Kuroko quickly left school, pretty much not saying anything to his teammates. Kagami watched as Kuroko ran down the street and vanish. "Where is Kuroko- kun going?" Riko asked. "I don't know. He just left." Kagami responded. "Then he'll miss out on our little party." Koganei pouted. "I think it might have something to do with what happened during the winter break." Hyuuga stated. "Oh. We did sort of leave him in the dust." Riko said quietly. "He said he made a new friend, so maybe he's going to hang out with him." Kagami said. "Who is this 'new friend' of his?" Hyuuga asked. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Riko and Hyuuga had sly smirks on their face. Kagami sighed and took out his phone. "I'll put it on speaker." Kagami dialed Kuroko's number and he picked up.

"Hello Kagami- kun." Kuroko answered. "Hey Kuroko where were you going?" he asked. "I'm going to Kyoto for a while."

"Oh so you're with that bastard Akashi!" Hyuuga yelled. "No. I haven't talked to Akashi-kun since the match." Kuroko answered. "Then who are you staying with?" Riko asked. "Someone I met during the winter break. He's no one special really."

"Then can't you tell us his name?" Kagami asked. "Sorry. My train is here I have to go. Bye." Kuroko's line went dead and they stood frozen. "So I guess we're having the party without Kuroko." Teppei said. "No. We're going to find him in Kyoto. Pack your bags team! We're going to Kyoto!" Riko shouted and everyone left to pack their bags.

The train pulled in and Kuroko walked off the train. He search for a familiar face and he found who he was looking for. He walked to him and smiled. "Hey Mayuzumi- san. Was Akashi-kun still mad you guys?" Kuroko asked as they began walking to Mayuzumi's home. "Not really. He has calmed down a bit." Mayuzumi answered. "Did your team say why they ditched you?"

"No. Kagami-kun just said that he had something to do." Kuroko answered. They continued down the street and they made it to Mayuzumi's home. They walked into the small house. "Are your parents here?" Kuroko asked. "No. They live in Tokyo. That's why I was out there during the winter." Mayuzumi lead Kuroko to his spare room. "Well this is where you'll be staying. My room is right next to yours ok."

"Thank you Mayuzumi- san." Mayuzumi left and Kuroko began un packing. He planned to stay the whole break, so he pretty much packed up his room and brought it with him. Soon it was night time.

"Coach why are we spying on Kuroko anyway?" Furihata asked. "I want to know who this 'new friend' of his looks like." Riko answered. "But we're invading-"

"Quiet I see Kuroko- kun." They hid behind a bush and Kuroko walked by and sat at a bench that was across from the bush. "He's alone?" Kagami whispered. "I guess so." Hyuuga said. They continued to watch and they saw an all too familiar blank face. "MAYUZUMI?!" They shouted in a hushed whisper.

Kuroko smiled and Mayuzumi sat next to him. "You know there's a college around here that has a high school part. I can go there and you could transfer to their high school division." Mayuzumi stated. "No. I think I'm fine at Seirin."

"Even though they ditched you?"

"Well. I can't hold it against them."

"They could do it again." Mayuzumi said. Kuroko looked away and Mayuzumi laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm sure they had a reason, but they didn't tell you." Kuroko sighed at Mayuzumi's response. "You really have been around Akashi-kun for a bit." Kuroko said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You gained some of his rather harsh humor." Kuroko answered. Mayuzumi sighed and he stood up. He grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him away from the bench. " Mayuzumi-san where are we going?" Kuroko asked. "No where special." Mayuzumi continued to drag Kuroko, but he finally matched his speed and Mayuzumi wasn't dragging him any more. They stopped by a café and went inside. Seirin wasn't very far behind. They went in and sat at a table close to them, but far enough away from them. "So Tetsuya. What are your plans for the break?" Mayuzumi asked. "Nothing really. I guess whatever you want to do." Kuroko answered as he skimmed the menu for their shakes. Sadly they didn't have vanilla shakes. "If your looking for shakes, that's a part of their secret menu." Mayuzumi stated. "A secret menu?" Kuroko raised a brow unconsciously. "Yeah. It's something they picked up from that American coffee place…. I think their name is Starbucks." the waiter came and took their order. Mayuzumi had a chocolate shake and burger. He ordered Kuroko a vanilla shake and a small bowl of ramen. "I can't eat all of it." Kuroko stated plainly. "You're going to. They don't take leftovers here." Mayuzumi looked towards another table and he saw that the occupants of the table put the menus up to their faces. "That's weird." Mayuzumi said to himself. "Mayuzumi- san?" Kuroko got his attention. "Sorry. I spaced out for a bit." Mayuzumi apologized. The waiter came and dropped off their lunch. They started eating and time went by and neither of them said a word.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi went back to the park and Seirin followed. They sat down and Mayuzumi noticed the rustling bushes. "Hey. Tetsuya."

"Yes?"

"I get the feeling that we're being followed." Mayuzumi said. "Why would we be followed?" Kuroko asked. "I don't know, but if my hunch is correct…" Mayuzumi trailed off. Kuroko was about to say something, but Mayuzumi cupped Kuroko's chin. "Play along alright?" Mayuzumi said and Kuroko, blushing, agreed to follow along even though he didn't know what Mayuzumi was going to do. Soon he felt Mayuzumi's lips on his and he heard a very familiar scream. Well actually a few familiar screams. They broke the small kiss and faced the bushes. Seirin was standing there and they all had a mixture of reactions on their faces. "K-K-K-KUROKO!: They all yelled at the same time and he couldn't help but smiled a bit at their reactions. "When did this happen?" Riko asked. "Well. I guess it started over the winter break when you all left me." Kuroko responded. "Kuroko-kun! I'm so sorry. We should have told you that we were going to America." Riko said and covered her mouth. "You all went to America without me?" Kuroko said with his puppy dog eyes. "Well Rakuzan was with us too."

"Those lying bastards." Mayuzumi growled under his breath. "Listen we'll leave you two alone and we'll see you when school starts again Kuroko." Kagami said and they tried to run away but they were stopped by Mayuzumi and Kuroko.

"So since that's out of the way, why don't we go back home and get some sleep." Mayuzumi said. "Yes. I am a bit tired after today." They walked down the street after leaving from the train station. "You don't have to worry about them Tetsuya. They'll be fine."

"Oh. I'm not so worried about my team. I'm more worried about Akashi- kun." Kuroko said and put Kagami's necklace in his pocket. "Yeah well. I'll get to them when I do. Right now I just want to go to bed." They continued down the street and they stopped by a café. "You're friends are probably waking up by now." Mayuzumi stated. "Yeah. You didn't have to hit them that hard though." Kuroko said. "You know they deserved it." Mayuzumi said and they went inside the café.


	2. Mayuzumi and Kuroko vs Rakuzan

**PART 2!**

**Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Kuroko and Mayuzumi have had a very mellow vacation together after what happened with Seirin. Sadly it was short lived when Akashi randomly decided to visit Mayuzumi. "Care to explain why you're here Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. "Well Mayuzumi- san invited me." Kuroko answered. "Is that so?" Akashi looked at Mayuzumi. He was reading a book to ignore Akashi. "Is that book good Chihiro? You seem to be very immersed in it."

"Oh yeah. It's great." Mayuzumi stated sarcastically. They sat in silence and Kuroko felt like he was choking. "Um… Akashi-Kun. Me and Mayuzumi-san were sort of in the middle of something when you came."

"Oh? Does that explain why you're wearing his shirt?" Akashi raised a brow. Kuroko's face turned red and Mayuzumi closed his book. "Listen we're having issues with the washing machine and the dryer. We were trying to fix it, but you showed up." Mayuzumi told Akashi. "I can't appear at my teammate's house for a visit?" Akashi seemed to be trying to get something out of them. "You can, but you're suppose to call ahead." Mayuzumi stood up and opened the door. "It was nice seeing you Akashi, but we really need to figure out what's wrong with the washing machine and the dryer." Mayuzumi said and Akashi stood up and left calmly. Once they knew he was gone, they relaxed. "Sheesh. Do we have to deal with Rakuzan members now?" Mayuzumi sighed. "Possibly." Kuroko answered and stood up and went into the kitchen. "You know Tetsuya. I was thinking that Akashi might've gotten the wrong idea about you wearing my shirt." Mayuzumi stated. "But in a way he was right. Right?"

"True, but we didn't even do anything." Mayuzumi stood up and went into the kitchen to see what Kuroko was doing. He was sitting on the washing machine and the machine was shaking and the top was trying to pop off. "Did you turn this on?" Kuroko asked a bit frantically. "No." Mayuzumi quickly went behind the washer and unplugged it. "I guess we need to take a trip to the laundry mat." Mayuzumi sighed.

"Dude I'm telling you! Everyone decided to come over! If I didn't come here I would've still been in the house baby sitting." Hayama groaned. He was stuck at the laundry mat with Nebuya and Mibuchi. "Well you're out of the house for now. You might as well enjoy it." Mibuchi teased. "Wait. Why am I here again?" Nebuya asked. "Hey isn't that that kid from Seirin?" Hayama point towards the other side of the laundry mat. "It is." Mibuchi said. How they could see him for once was beyond them, but they still went to him. "Hey kid! What are you doing here?" Mibuchi asked. "I'm here for the same reason you are." Kuroko responded. "Oh? But don't you live in Tokyo." Nebuya asked. "Yes. I'm here visiting someone." Kuroko answered. "You should ditch whoever you're visiting and come hang with us. We're way more fun than whoever you're with." Hayama smiled. "No thank you." Kuroko slipped by them and got his clothes out of the dryer. "It was nice seeing you, but I have to leave." Kuroko bowed and left. "I wonder who he's with." Mubuchi asked. "Who cares? Once my stuff gets done, we'll follow him and see." Hayama smiled. "We should get Akashi in on this to." Nebuya stated. "What about Mayuzumi?" Reo asked. "Naw. The last time I tried to get him to do something he gave me the coldest glare, and told me off." Nebuya said and shivered from the memory.

Kuroko put on his clothes and walked out of his room and into Mayuzumi's. He fell on the bed and Mayuzumi came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "You feeling better now that you have on your clothes?" Mayuzumi asked. "Yes, but I now sort of miss your sent." Kuroko admitted. Mayuzumi gave him a confused look. "Care to explain?"

"Well. Being around you sort of calms me. We relate to each other in so many ways and I haven't met someone like you at all." Kuroko explained. "Well then. I'm honored to have made your acquaintance." Mayuzumi sat on the bed and rubbed Kuroko's head. "Now. Let me get dressed and we can go shopping."

"Ok." Kuroko got up and left his room.

Mibuchi and Hayama waited on a corner and Nebuya came with a slightly fuming Akashi. "What are you guys dragging me into?" Akashi asked. "We met Kuroko in a laundry mat and we want to spy on him, and find out who he's with." Hayama smiled. "Maybe we'll learn something about his play style." He added. "He's with Chihiro." Akashi answered and turned to walk away. "Oh? Might I mention that his face was a bit red. And he had a 'bruise'". Hayama stated. "Where did you see it?" Akashi faced him and asked. "On his neck." with that Akashi started to walk away and they followed him.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi were in a hardware store trying to find a new washer and dryer, they couldn't get any of the workers attention. "So. Was this one like the one you had?" Kuroko asked. "Yes and no." Mayuzumi was reading the paper on the washer and sighed. "At this rate I might have to call my parents." Mayuzumi stated. "Well does it have to be exactly the same?"

"Yeah. It was still under warranty, so I can replace it with another one."

"Of the same kind?"

"Sadly yes…" Mayuzumi saw another row of washing machines and they went over there. From behind Akashi and the rest of the Rakuzan team was following him. "They're shopping for appliances?" Mibuchi was confused. "That's a real sucky date." Nebuya said and they all agreed. "They must've found what they were looking for. They're going to the checkout." Hayama noticed and they continued to follow them.

"They're going to deliver it next week, so I guess we'll be regulars at the laundry mat for a bit." Mayuzumi said. " I don't mind honestly, but I have a feeling that Seirin is happening all over again." Kuroko mentioned. "What do you mean?" Mayuzumi asked. "I get the feeling that Rakuzan could be following us." Kuroko pointed to a trashcan and a bush. Hayama quickly ducked down, but in the process, he stepped on Nebuya's foot. "OUCH!" Nebuya shot up and was staring at Mayuzumi and Kuroko. "I ran into them in the laundry mat. I think they became suspicious." Kuroko stated. Akashi walked towards them and he "smiled". "So now would you two like to explain to me what's going on?" Akashi growled. "Nothing." Mayuzumi faced a different direction. "I didn't think they were going to drag you into something like this Akashi-kun." Kuroko said. "They told me that they saw a 'bruise' on your neck." Mayuzumi and Kuroko both turned red and Kuroko pulled up the collar of his shirt. "What are you two not telling me?" Akashi smiled sweetly. Kuroko was slightly shaking and Mayuzumi was sweating a bit. "Well?" Akashi crossed his arms. "Uh. Well. We sort of…" Kuroko trailed off and Akashi raised a brow. "We sort of…. Got into a fight." Kuroko said quickly. "A fight?!" Hayama and Mibuchi yelled. "Yeah. I don't really want to get into details because Mayuzumi-san might get mad again." Kuroko continued. "Yeah. It was really bad." Mayuzumi said. After a while they bought the lie and left, except for Akashi. "You two are great liars, but not in front of me." Akashi smirked. "Sorry Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed a bit. "Tetsuya told me not to go the route we did when we had to deal with Seirin when they saw us." Mayuzumi stated. "Oh? You two are on first name terms now?"

"Yes." They both answered. "Well. You don't have to worry about them. I'll take care of them as long as you two tell me what's going on." Akashi stated. They sighed and told Akashi it was a date.

"I wonder what they fought about." Hayama mumbled. "Who knows?" Hayama, Nebuya, and Mibuchi were hanging out in a park for the time being. Akashi walked towards them smiling and had his trusty scissors out. "I can't believe you dragged me into that." Akashi laughed. Mibuchi and Hayama hid behind Nebuya. "Akashi we were just curious you know." Nebuya said. "I'm not one for invading people's privacy." Akashi opened and closed his scissors and everyone in the city could hear the very "manly" screams of the basketball players.

Mayuzumi and Kuroko fell on the couch and sighed. "Akashi-kun is going to kill us isn't he?" Kuroko asked. "Yep." Mayuzumi answered.


	3. The last adventure

**Guess who's back~**

**LOL This was started when I was in High School now I'm in college Woooo~**

**So sorry my break ended up being about a year or well... yeah**

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Their summer went by peacefully, and Kuroko created many great memories with Mayuzumi. Now there's only a few days left before Kuroko has to return home and start classes again, so naturally their worries of someone interrupting came back full force with one phone call.

"Yo Kurokocchi! It's Kise! I haven't heard from you all summer! I'm worried~. So like your team has been buggin me to call you and I finally have a day off! Sucks really that it has to be the last three days of summer break... Anyway me and the rest of the generation is heading out to Kyoto in the morning and I was wondering if you want to come with! Give me a call when you get the message! Bye~" The message ended with a high note. Mayuzumi's eyes twitch in irritation while Kuroko faced with worriedly. "What should I tell them?" Kuroko asked the taller teen. "Good question." Mayuzumi sighed. "Since you just now got the message and their train probably left, maybe it's best we play it off as you missed the call and can't come."

"Wouldn't that mean I have to stay in the house all day?" Kuroko pouted his classic puppy dog eyes. A look he learned that Mayuzumi can't deny. "Uhm.. Well. You don't want to stay inside do you?" Mayuzumi asked. "Do you really trust me in your home by myself?"

"No."

"Then your plan won't work." Kuroko had a ghost of a smirk on his face. Mayuzumi caught on to it. "Well what do you propose we do?" Mayuzumi laughed at Kuroko slight panicked expression. "See? Don't deny something and then can't come up with an alternative."

"Kise shut up! You're irritating!" Aomine yelled and pushed Kise off of him. "Whaa? I'm worried about Kurokocchi! He hasn't returned my call!" Kise cried and had his usual alligator tears pouring down his face. "Aka-chin might know." Murasakibara mentioned over Kise's wails. "True." Midorima agreed and took out his stuffed dog, which happened to look like Nigou. "Uh. Why does your lucky item look Tetsu's dog?" Aomine asked. "It was all the store had left."

"Uwaa It's moving!" Kise shrieked causing Aomine and Murasakibara to hide behind him. "It is not!" The dog barked and squirmed out of his hold. The dog sat down in front of them and barked. "It is Nigou! Hey boy where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked the dog. "Kise-chin I don't think dogs can talk." Murasakibara drawled out. "Either way-WHERE DID YOU PICK HIM UP FROM?!" Aomine shouted at Midorima. "A store at the train station." Midormia looked away from the scene. "Quick we got to call Kurokocchi!"

"That won't be necessary." Akashi walked up to the rowdy group. "Aka-chin Mido- Chin kidnapped Kuro- Chin's dog." Murasakibara told him. Midormia looked shocked and quickly went to defend himself, but was stopped by Akashi taking out his phone. "Hello Tetsuya. Shintaro has your dog." Akashi smiled. "Sure we can meet up. Especially now since the generation is temporarily reunited."

"He must be mad or something if he's using his first name." the rest thought. Since losing to Kuroko during the winter finals, Akashi had went back to normal. He uses everyone first names when he is upset with them or a situation. "Did Kuro- Chin do something wrong?" Murasakibara asked. "Who knows." Aomine answered. Soon they were walking towards a park, and Kuroko was there with a leash. "Kurokocchi!" Kise ran and hugged Kuroko with all his might. "Hello Kise- kun. Please let go of me." He asked politely. "Here. I seemed to have mistaken him as my lucky item for the day." Midorima handed Nigou to Kuroko. "Thank you Midorima- kun." Kuroko put Nigou down and hooked on his leash. "What are you doing out here Tetsu?" Aomine asked. "Ah. I'm here on vacation." Kuroko ignored Akashi's quick look of "I know you're lying". "Oh so the rest of Serin is here to?" Kise smiled. "Where's Kagamicchi! I want to play ball with him!"

"Same. I'm sure I can beat him now."

"Kuro- chin~ Where are they?"

"They're-"

"Not here." Akashi interrupted Kuroko. "What? If he's here then they should be to right?" Kise asked. "Well Tetsuya? We're not going to play this game again. I don't care how much fun you have with it." Akashi crossed his arms. "Oh look at that. I have to leave." Kuroko quickly sped off before Akashi made him talk. "Ha?"

"That was very uncharacteristic of him." Midorima pushed his glasses up, now holding his actual stuffed dog. "Akashi what's up with Tetsu?" Aomine asked. "He's been at this all summer. First Serin, then my team, and now you guys. I'm trying to stop it before it gets to that." Akashi stated. "Okay but what is he doing?" Murasakibara asked. "He's with Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted. "He's the last person I want with Kurokocchi!" Kise cried. "That is very unpleasant." Midorima hid his face. "I'm going to kill him!" Aomine growled and went straight to Kuroko's direction. "Mine- Chin no! I want to squish him!" The miracles followed Aomine in a haste leaving Akashi to his thoughts. "Oh great."

Kuroko managed to lose the miracles and get back to Mayuzumi's place safely. "What happened?" Mayuzumi asked. "Akashi-kun happened." Kuroko answered. "Figures." he sighed. "Akashi is going to come here with no problem."

"Then we should leave." Kuroko was all ready to leave once Mayuzumi turned around. "Yeah. Let's go." Mayuzumi grabbed his keys and they were out the door in no time.

The miracles stopped by the door and Akashi knocked a few times. There was no answer and Aomine was ready to break the door down. "They're not home." Akashi stated. "Come on. We might be able to catch them." Akashi lead them down the street to a café he knows Mayuzumi frequents. Naturally they were there. "Hello Akashi- kun." Kuroko greeted him. The miracles had joined them to Mayuzumi's annoyance. "I know you're paying for Tetsuya. We'll pay for ourselves." Akashi smiled. "That's not what I'm worried about." Mayuzumi faced a different direction. He and Kuroko were currently separated. Kuroko was between Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima, while Mayuzumi was stuck with Aomine and Kise. The air was tense, even after their lunch came. "So what have you been doing to Tetsu?" Aomine asked out of the woodwork causing Kuroko and Mayuzumi to choke on their milkshakes. "Nothing. Just getting to know each other that's all." Mayuzumi quickly answered after he stopped coughing. "Ehhh? If that's all then why did you choke?" Kise's tone was stern. "Anyway how has your stay here been Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. "It's been great Akashi- kun." Kuroko answered. The silenced continued throughout their stay. Once lunch was finished, and Kise and Aomine's outburst to Kuroko actually finishing his food, they left. "Hey Kurokocchi. Do you know where Kagamicchi's necklace is? He said he lost it the last time he saw you." Kuroko froze slightly, itching closer to Mayuzumi as they walked. "Ah did he? I'm pretty sure it's in his bag. Kagami-kun has a tendency to misplaced his belongings." Kuroko told him. Again, ignoring Akashi's look. "He has a close eye on us. We won't be able to leave." Mayuzumi mentioned. "True, but also with Nigou here it'll attract more attention." Kuroko said with his usual mono toned voice. "Hey Chihiro it's getting late, mind if we go to your place." Akashi asked, but also holding scissors. "Yes I do mind-"

"Mayuzumi-san he has his scissors."

"Sure thing..." Mayuzumi changed his answer after Kuroko pretty much saved his life. They landed in Mayuzumi's neighborhood and eventually his home. " You know Tetsuya..."

"Yes Mayuzumi- san?"

"Remember that game we played last night?"

"Yes. Please don't remind me."

"I forgot to clean up.."

"Eh?" Kuroko grew pale. Midorima noticed the change. "Kuroko. Ghostly white isn't your color. Did you see a ghost?"

"GHOST? WHERE?" Aomine shouted and looked around. "No ghosts here." Mayuzumi quickly got in front of everyone an cracked his door. Before he could slip in they busted through. "AHHHHHH" Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara froze in their spot once they went in. The living room was messy. Blankets were on the floor, a video camera was plugged into a computer, drinks were spilled and dried, Mayuzumi's clothes laid in a messy pile with Kuroko clothes as well, some of Aomine's favorite magazines were scattered, and a tissue box, covered in what seemed to be dried blood. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/KUROKO/KURO-CHIN!" they shouted. "Chihiro this is a new low."

"Wait a second it's not what you think!"

"It's completely what it looks like." Kuroko stated. "Are you trying to get me killed here?" Mayuzumi growled. "Maybe." Kuroko smiled. "Care to explain?" Akashi raised a brow readying his scissors. "It was a bad game of truth or dare..." Mayuzumi trailed off. "This one is pretty evil." Mayuzumi pointed to Kuroko. "You were just as evil. Making me go out and buy those magazines."

"Oh yeah? That was payback for busting my lip!"

"I didn't realize you were so close."

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T... ugh." Mayuzumi sunk. "You're evil."

"Tetsuya was this really a game of truth or dare?" Akashi asked, holding back to the miracles. "Yes. A very bad one at that." Kuroko answered. "Mainly because we were buzzed." Mayuzumi quickly covered his mouth. "Buzzed?" Murasakibara was confused. "Ok. I've had enough of this. Tetsuya Mayuzumi is becoming a bad influence on you." Akashi stated. "Does that mean we can attack him?" Aomine asked. "Yes." Mayuzumi ran out the door with four angry basketball players after him. "I do hoped you learned your lesson." Akashi said. "No. I don't know what lesson there was to learn. I think it's more of Akashi-kun realizing that he is just as nosey as everyone else." Akashi had a tick mark on his forehead. "Oh?"

The miracles left later that night once they blew off their steam. Mayuzumi and Kuroko had explained everything, even showing them tapes of them while they were out and about during the summer break. Seeing as there was really nothing crazy going on they apologized and left. "What a way to end our vacation together huh?" Mayuzumi rubbed Kuroko's head. "Yeah, but all in all it was very nice." Kuroko smiled. "You have some pretty exciting friends. I can't wait to see what college brings for you." Mayuzumi smiled. "As long as you're there supporting me." Kuroko managed to hit a soft spot with those words. "What did I tell you about doing that?" Mayuzumi told him while hosting a bright red blush. "I just wanted to see that one more time." Kuroko admitted, his voice getting quieter. They leaned closer to each other until they could feel the other's warmth. "You know I never met someone who smelled like their favorite dessert." Mayuzumi leaned closer until he got a whiff of Vanilla. Before they could get any further Nigou hopped onto Kuroko's lap with his phone in his mouth. "It's Kise."

"Answer it." Mayuzumi moved away, slightly upset from the ruined mood. "Hello Kise-kun... No we're not mad. You had every right for your reaction. It's my fault for trying to keep it hidden...It's ok. Good night." Kuroko hung up his phone. "Kise- kun said he'll treat us to lunch tomorrow as an apology."

"He doesn't have to apologize."

"That's just how he is." Kuroko smiled. "Well it's getting late. Let's head to bed." Mayuzumi got up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi and Kuroko stood at the train station awaiting the train. The silence was unpleasant for the two of them. They reminisced about everything they have done from Serin to the miracles, and everything in between. "I'm... going to miss you." Mayuzumi was slightly shocked from Kuroko's statement. "It's not that bad. We'll still call and stuff."

"But... I won't... be able to feel your presence next to me." Kuroko held Nigou tight, in returned he whined because he knew Kuroko was sad. "It's like elementary school all over again. We made promises but never kept them." He thought back to his dear friend, who he hasn't seen in who knows how long. "Kagami-kun and the others are just like the miracles, so I'll never miss that feeling of togetherness yet... you're different. Very different, and I'll miss it." Kuroko couldn't face Mayuzumi. "You know Rakuzan is crazy as well. Something interesting always happened with those guys. Everyday is a new adventure. However with graduation coming up, I worry about what college will bring. As much as I would love a new team, I can't bring myself to the idea of new feelings and moods." Mayuzumi smiled. "With you, I wouldn't dare imagine myself with someone else." Kuroko looked up, a faint tear escaped. Mayuzumi wiped it away and his hand never left Kuroko's face. "Being away from that craziness and being with you is my escape, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm sure you wouldn't either." Kuroko leaned into Mayuzumi's hand. "Of course I wouldn't."

"Then don't worry. A promise is a promise, and whatever feeling you get from being with me won't leave you. I'm sure you can remember that." Kuroko buried his face in Mayuzumi's shirt. Mayuzumi smiled and wrapped his arms around him. The train arrived in the station and they had to separate. Kuroko put Nigou down and took out his tickets. He faced Mayuzumi again and smiled. Nigou nudged Kuroko and he fell into Mayuzumi's arms again. Their kiss was swift, but full of emotion.

Mayuzumi sat down, not enjoying his now quiet home. He turned on the TV and sipped on his Vanilla milkshake. "Hmm. Maybe I could get use to this." Mayuzumi thought to himself and continued flipping channels.

Kuroko fell onto his bed, exhausted from the day's travels. The train had a problem causing them to have to stop and Nigou got away from him right when they could board again, causing him to have to wait for the next train. He grabbed his shake that he set on his nightstand before he fell and took a sip. "Maybe chocolate isn't so bad."


End file.
